Until now, most skin moisturizer compositions available to the average consumer have been formulated as creams and lotions which include an oil as a major ingredient. Such oil-containing skin moisturizers have enjoyed world-wide acceptance since they provide desired moisture to alleviate dry skin conditions. However, they impart a greasy sticky feel to the skin and are messy and stain clothing. Accordingly, a moisturizer composition which is effective in treating dry skin but which is not greasy to the touch would indeed be a welcomed improvement.